Evil Versions of Characters
This is a list of evil versions of characters, all with Evil Leafy's face. They all are recommended characters. Evil Announcer Evil Announcer is a recommended character, recommended by kouarasteh in Episode 21. He is one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of the Announcer. He is the only evil version of a character that does not have the "Evil Eyes". Evil announcer ahhh.PNG Evil Bubble Evil Bubble is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7 and KaraideLair in Episode 20. She is an evil version of Bubble. She appeared when Bubble gave Leafy immunity, saying "AGAIN!" thus making her the first (and so far only) evil version of a character to speak. Evil Book Evil David Evil David is a recommended character suggested by Ahabasmorn. He is an evil variation of David. He appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers in that same episode, even though he didn't open his mouth, thus he didn't gasp at all. 118px-Evil David.png Evil Firey Evil Flower Evil Flower is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox and TheRanterGuy in Episode 22. She is a version of Flower that's more evil than the normal one. She was also in Zeeky Boogy Doog, where she was crushed by the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Captura.PNG Evil Flower Speaker Evil Flower Speaker is a recommended character who was recommended by ChocoBlue23 in Episode 24. She is an evil version of the Flower Speaker Box. Evil Gelatin Evil Ice Cube Evil Ice Cube is an evil version of Ice Cube that appeared in The Glistening. It was one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Ice Cube. It was recommended by DeeandEd. Evil icy 1080p.JPG Evil Ice Cube.png Evil Leafy Evil Leafy was the first evil variation to be created. Her color and face was later reused for the other evil versions of characters. Evil Marker Evil Marker is a recommended character by TardisMike. He is an evil version of Marker. He is seen above Donut while flying to in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Evil Match Evil Match is a recommended character who was recommended by TotalDramaIsland5543 in Episode 24. She is an evil version of Match. (No color changes intended) However, Episode 21 was actually the episode where Evil Match was first recommended, and was one of the characters to vote for Ice Cube in that episode, although her red part and wood part had switched colors. Evil Rocky Evil Rocky is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox in Episode 19. He is an evil version of Rocky. Evil Shadow :Not to be confused with Shadow, a different recommended character. Evil Shadow is a recommended character from Episode 22, but appeared in Episode 23, however. Evil Shadow looks exactly like a shadow, but with an evil-looking grin. They were recommended by ShadowAbsol1000. They were shown behind Bronze Ice Cube, but it is unknown if Evil Shadow is Bronze Ice Cube's Shadow. Bronze Ice Cube & Evil Shadow.png Evil Shadow.png Evil Spongy Evil Spongy was a character recommended by flynngundo in Hurtful!. It's an evil variation of Spongy. It also appeared in Gardening Hero, and was recommended by ILVGwebmaster, MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019. Evil Spongy.png Evil Spongy 1.jpg Eviler Spongy Evil Teardrop Evil Teardrop is a recommended character who voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated in Gardening Hero. It is an evil variation of Teardrop. It was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox. Evil Teardrop.png Evil teardrop 1080p.JPG Evil Tennis Ball Evil Tennis Ball is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 23, but was recommended in Episode 21. It is an evil variation of Tennis Ball. It was recommended by Ahabsmom. Evil TV.PNG Evil Woody Evil Woody is a recommended character who was recommended by marioluigi3128 in Episode 21. He is one of the recommended characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Woody. Evil woody 1080p.JPG Evil Woody.png Trivia * All of the evil versions of characters' color is red except for Evil Match and Evil Announcer. (However, this is not true in Episode 21.) * The only evil variation that spoke was Evil Bubble. Category:Variations of Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Variations of Characters